All American Girl 3 Tornadose Adulto
by ThatyDel
Summary: Sam está grávida. David foi para a faculdade. O que ela vai fazer agora? Nessa história o David é o mesmo fofo de sempre, só pra avisar. Pra quem quer ver SamDavid. Esta é a minha primeira Fic! espero que gostem! CAP. 7 ON!
1. Chapter 1

Denúncia

**Oi gente! eu escrevi essa fic porque eu li algumas outras que diziam que quando a Sam ficava grávida o David virava um monstrou ou sei la... e de raiva resolvi escrever essa. Espero que gostem:)**

As 10 principais razões que provam que eu, Samantha Madison, conserteza irei morrer em menos de 1 mês:

10. Eu tenho 17 anos. Todo mundo sabe que os jovens estão mais fadados a morrer hoje em dia do que a 100 anos. Porque? Bom, tem vários motivos, drogas, álcool, dirigir (tato dirigir bêbado como bater em um caminhão cujo motorista está bêbado), e até ser atingido por uma bala de um terrorista por você tê-lo empedido na primeira vez.

9. Sou ruiva. E vocês sabem como as ruivas são mais esquentadas... e do jeito que as coisas vão, posso acabar explodindo!

8. Quando os pais deles descobrirem o que aconteceu, vão me matar.

7. Quando meus pais descobrirem o que ele e eu fizemos, vão nos matar.

6. O fato de que eu, provavelmente, vou acabar largando a escola... não tenho outra opção! E posso acabar desempregada tendo que viver na rua e pegar alguma doença e morrer...

5. Ele não esta mais aqui. Foi para a faculdade esse ano. Para a faculdade de Yale, em New Haven, Connecticut. E para chegar lá, terei que ir de avião, e é bem possível que o avião caia e ai: morte em chamas!

4. Como é que eu vou sobreviver sem ele?? Sem os braços dele, sem os beijos, sem ouvir ele sussurrando "Eu te amo" no meu ouvido... e principalmente porque, agora, tudo vai mudar...

3. Brigamos. E foi feio... por causa da faculdade... fiquei triste por me separar dele e morro de medo de que ele encontre outra lá...

2. Em outras palavras, meu coração tá totalmente ferido, aos frangalhos, completamente perdido, e eu não sei mais o q fazer... a minha mente tá num turbilhão... e eu tive que contar para Lucy, e acho q ela também quer me matar... pelo que aconteceu

E a razão número um por que é bem provável que eu morra em menos de 1 mês:

Estourou. E acho que nem o espermicida que a Lucy comprou para mim no ano passado ajudou. É isso ai: estou grávida. E já tem 2 messes. David está longe, e nem ao menos sabe. é claro que ele suspeita, ele estava lá quando aconteceu, mas acho que ele esqueceu. Não sei como contar pra ele, nem pra ninguém, quero dizer. Tive que dizer a Lucy, mas eu precisava confirmar e pedi pra ela um teste de gravides...

Não sei mais o que fazer!

Cap. 1

- Você tá morta! – disse Catherine no telefone. Pensei que fosse explodir, e tive que contar pra ela. Afinal, ela é minha melhor amiga

- Eu sei, tá? – Disse, chorando – mais aconteceu! Simplesmente aconteceu!

- Eu pensei que você tava se cuidando...

- Mais eu tava! Só que, da última vez que eu e David fizemos, foi antes de ele ir para Connecticut, e estávamos muito tristes... e acabou que aquela porcaria furou! – Agora eu já estava me acabando em lágrimas...

- Puxa... e agora? O que você e o David vão fazer?

- Eu ainda não contei pra ele. Eu não sei como fazer isso

- Mais você precisa contar! Ele vai acabar descobrindo mesmo, quando a sua barriga crescer e os jornais de todo o país estampar uma foto sua com o maior barrigão dizendo: GAROTA QUE SALVOU PRESIDENTE FICA GRÁVIDA DO FILHO DELE

É mesmo! Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso! Vou aparecer em todo o país como a adolescente que engravidou do Primeiro Filho, que deveria dar o exemplo para todo o país.

- Ai meu Deus!! Catherine, o que que eu vou fazer?!

- Acho que você deveria falar primeiro com o David, e depois vocês 2 vão contar para os pais de vocês. É o que sempre fazem nos filmes...

- Isso não é um filmes Cath, mas você está certa: é melhor eu contar primeiro pro David. Ele vai vir no próximo fim de semana e aí eu conto pra ele e pros nossos pais.

- Mas Cath

- Hum?

- Eu estou com medo, muito medo. Não dos meus pais, e sim de criar uma criança. Eu nunca fiz isso antes... será que é uma boa idéia?

- Sam, você não ta pensando em.. em aborto, tá? – Ela praticamente sussurrou – porque isso é crime, e o bebê não tem culpa... você sabe

É, eu sei. Só espero que eles também saibam...

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Especialmente para Mana Nana Braga, minha primeira review! Ah, Amanhã eu posto o encontro do David e da Sam! Quer dizer, vou tentar...**

Finalmente é sexta-feira. Amanhã ele chega, e ai vou poder contar para todos. Essa semana foi a mais longa da minha vida. E o fato da Catherine ficar toda hora olhando para a minha barriga não ajudou muito. E principalmente, mentir para a mamãe e o papai está sendo difícil... eu quero contar, mesmo, mais tenho medo de que me expulsem, como acontece nos filmes dos anos 80 que eu assistia quando não tinha nada legal na National Geographic, a garota normalmente ficava grávida no banco de trás do carro do namorado depois do baile da formatura, e ai quando contava para os pais eles as expulsavam de casa e ela e o namorado, que também foi expulso, tinham que viver por as própria conta, em um daqueles prédios comunitários, onde o banheiro fica a 12 km do seu apartamento e os dois tem que trabalhar muito para criar o bebê, isso sem falar nos vizinhos e antigos amigos, que agora os evitam.

Sério. Não quero morara em um lugar assim, onde se pode ouvir choro de criança e gente brigando 4 andares acima... mas também não sei o que eu e o David vamos fazer, onde vamos morar, e se vamos Ter que trabalhar... imagina eu, com um barrigão de 9 meses, atrás de um balcão de lanchonete... não acho que vai dar muito certo...

E eu nem sei se o David vai aceitar isso. Algumas vezes nesses filmes os namorados não aceitavam o bebê e abandonavam as namoradas grávidas tendo que virar mãe solteira e ainda por cima expulsa da casa dos pais... AI MEU DEUS, EU NÃO QUERO TERMINAR ASSIM!!

- Sam, você está bem? – Lucy estava parada na porta, me observando. Ultimamente ela tem ficado um pouco mais protetora para comigo. Sempre, quando meus pais não estavam presentes, me perguntava se eu estava sentindo algum enjôo ou alguma dor. Ao que parece, mulheres grávidas sentem muita dor na barriga (não me pergunte porque), mais eu nunca senti nada disso. Nunca enjoei nem senti nada diferente. As vezes até esqueço que estou grávida, mas alguém sempre me lembra, como a Cath olhando para minha barriga, ou a Lucy.

- Sim, estou sim. – respondi e ela saiu da porta do meu quarto. Mas eu fique com vontade de perguntar algo para ela. – Lucy! – gritei e ela voltou para o meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- O que?? Você não está se sentindo bem? Quer que eu chame um médico? Acho que dá para chamar sem que mamãe e papai percebam.

- Não Lucy, não é isso. É só que... você acha que o David vai me abandonar? Quando souber que eu to grávida?

- Sam, o David te ama, disso eu tenho certeza. E ele é um garoto responsável também, e ele não vai te deixar na mão...

Senti um pequeno alívio, que morreu quando ela completou: Acho.

Ótimo. Agora to com mais medo ainda. Se nem um garoto fofo e responsável como o Davi não aceitar isso, não devo pensar diferente com relação aos meus pais...

Eu to morta.

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desculpem a demora. Mesmo.**

Pronto. Chegou o dia. É hoje que ele chega.

Meu coração parece que vai explodir. Eu não sei se vou conseguir agüentar isso sozinha. Se ele...

Não! Eu tenho que pensar positivo. É isso ai.

Respirei fundo de novo e sentei na cama. Pelo menos era sábado e eu não tinha escola. E ia contar pro David e então decidiríamos o que fazer... com ele.

Toquei na minha barriga. Ta bom, eu sei, to grávida a mais de dois meses, mais ainda não tinha pensado nele assim. Quer dizer, como se ele realmente existisse, como se ele fosse o meu filho.

Meu filho.

Wow, isso é realmente estranho...

Mas ele, ou ela, claro, não é só meu filho. É do David também. Do David filho do presidente dos Estados Unidos, que por acaso eu salvei de um atentado a quase 2 anos trás; do David que curte coturnos com margaridas de corretivo; que me levou para pra comer hambúrguer com batata frita no meu primeiro jantar na Casa Branca; que me deu um capacete com margaridinhas e o Joe nunca mais arrancou meu cabelo; que vivia com sorrisos misteriosos que me davam aqueles frissons; e que escreveu Dave + Sam na sacada da Casa Branca.

É, esse é o pai do meu filho.

- Sam? Sam, você está bem? Está parda olhando pro nada a um tempão. – Eu me virei e Lucy estava na porta, com uma escova de dente na mão. – Ele vem hoje, não vem? – ela disse em um tom mais baixo.

- É vem – respondi, começando a arrumar a cama.

- Bom, se você precisar de alguma coisa, sabe que pode contar comigo.

- Obrigada Lucy.

Ela sorriu e deu meia volta.

- Sam, querida, será que você podia levar o lixo pra fora? Eu estou meio ocupada aqui. - Minha mãe disse assim que eu entrei n cozinha. Hoje é o dia de folga da Theresa e minha mãe estava tentando fazer ovos com bacon. Eu digo tentando, porque o cheiro era realmente apetitoso. Não.

Assim eu peguei a sacola de lixo e levei pra fora pela porta da cozinha. Não foi realmente ruim, já que quando eu me virei para entrar de novo, dei de cara com David.

- Hey, Sharona! Senti saudades. – Ele estava sorrindo e abriu os braços para me abraçar.

Eu enlacei o pescoço dele e o senti apertado contra mim. – Desculpe por só vir hoje, mas a vida na faculdade não é nenhuma moleza.

- Você chegou cedo. – Eu me aperto ainda mais contra ele.

- Ei, tudo bem com você?

- Não – Eu me afastei um pouco para olhar o rosto dele. Deus, ele está ainda mais gato do que na ultima vez em que eu o vi, com o suéter de Yale – tem algo que eu preciso te contar, e é muito importante.

- Tudo bem, então conta.

- Não, aqui não.

- Bom, então podemos ir até o McDonald´s tomar o café-da-manhã e ai você me conta. Você ainda não tomou café, né?

- Não.

David deu um daqueles sorrisos secretos dele, e mesmo com quase 3 anos de namoro eu senti meu coração saltar dentro do peito. Eu sorri de volta. Ele colocou o braço ao redor da minha cintura e começamos a caminhar.

Quando chegamos eu escolhi a mesa mais afastada dos outros clientes, afinal o pai do David era o Presidente e eu tinha salvado a vida dele. Fizeram até um filme sobre mim.

Uma garçonete um pouco a cima do peso se aproximou e eu pedi hambúrguer com batata frita. Eu sei que não é o certo, ainda mais no café-da-manhã, mas eu estava morrendo de fome.

David ficou olhando pra mim por um tempo, mas depois pediu o mesmo.

Quando a garçonete se foi, ele voltou-se para mim:

- E então, vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Eu respirei fundo. Chegou a hora.

- David, eu... eu estou grávida. – Senti um nó na garganta. Eu vi os lábios dele se abrindo, mas ele fechou de novo e só ficou me olhando com aqueles incríveis olhos verdes. Ficamos assim até que eu não suportei mais aquele silencio.

- David. Por favor, fala alguma coisa – eu disse um pouco mias alto que um sussurro.

Ele só abaixou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. Nisso, a nossa comida chegou, mas meu estomago embrulhou de repente. E pelo visto, ele também, já que ele pareceu nem perceber a comida na sua frente.

- Dói? Você esta sentindo alguma dor ou algo assim?

- Não – eu respondi.

-Bom, isso é bom.

- David, vamos ter que contar para os nossos pais.

- Eu sei.

E então não agüentei, comecei a chorar. E não foram só algumas lágrimas, eu comecei até a soluçar. Alguma coisa no jeito frio dele falar comigo desencadeou isso. E ele percebeu.

- Ei, Sam, calma. – Ele chegou perto de mim e me abraçou. – Me desculpe, é só que eu não esperava isso. Mas vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

Eu não disse nada, não podia. Ficamos lá, abraçados na mesa do McDonalds por um bom tempo. Minha cabeça estava apoiada no ombro dele, sentindo seu cheiro, enquanto ele acariciava meus cabos de leve.

Quando me senti mais calma, me afastei um pouco e olhei para ele. Seus olhos estavam tão verdes como sempre, e pela primeira vez desde que descobri, eu me senti bem, até feliz.

- Eu te amo, Samantha Madson, você sabe disso. – Ele sorriu e levou a mão ate a minha barriga. – E também amo nosso filho.

Ele se inclinou para frente e nos beijamos. Foi como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado das minhas costas.

- Vamos ter que contar para eles, para os nossos pais.

- É, seu sei – Ele sorriu de novo – Meu pai vai me matar.

- Nem me fale! – sorri de volta.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Era extremamente bom deitar no peito dele

Apoiar a minha cabeça naquele peito largo, fechar os olhos e ficar só ouvindo o coração dele bater era tudo que eu precisava.

Eu não voltei para casa depois do Mcdonalds. Eu simplesmente não podia ficar longe dele.

E como meus pais têm aquela regra de nada de garotos no quarto, então fomos para o antigo quarto de David, na Casa Branca.

Eu tentei, mas não consegui. Minha mente começou a vagar por aquelas cenas outra vez... elas estiveram na minha mente desde que eu vi os olhos verde dele. O pequeno bebê nos meus braços, com os mesmos olhos verdes e cabelo negro, um pequeno David, com os mesmos traços, sem interferências dos meus...

- Foi naquela vez, não foi? – David cortou meus pensamentos, e eu demorei um minuto a mais para entender o que ele queria dizer.

- É, eu acho que sim.

- Nós sabíamos que isso podia acontecer.

Eu não respondi, nem abri os olhos. Mas senti David me apertando com mais força.

- Você já pensou em... outras opções?

Isso me pegou de surpresa. Será que ele estava falando sobre...

- Eu não vou fazer isso, de jeito nenhum. – Levantei minha cabeça o peito dele, procurando seus olhos pra ele ter certeza de que eu nunca faria isso.

- Não, eu não to falando de aborto. Eu nunca te pediria isso. É só que, eu acabei de entrar na faculdade, e você nem terminou o último ano... tem certeza de que é isso que é isso que você quer, Sam? Porque nossas vidas vão mudar, completamente. Vamos ser responsáveis não só pela nossa, mas por uma outra vida também, e eu não sei se estamos preparados para algo assim.

- E o que você está sugerindo então?

David parou por um segundo, indeciso. Porém ele continuou, mas sem olhar nos meus olhos mais.

- Adoção. Não seria uma má idéia; se encontrássemos uma família, ou um casal, mais velho e estável, que pudessem dar tudo pra ele, amor, educação, estabilidade. – Ele parou de novo, levantando os olhos e encontrando os meus. – Se déssemos um lar para o nosso filho, Samantha. – Meu coração pulou – Quer dizer, nós nem somos casados, e eu agora vivo a milhas da distância. E-

- David – Eu o cortei, tentando ao máximo segurar as lagrimas. – Ele já não é mais um erro pra mim. Acho até que ele nunca foi – Certo, perdi a batalha com os meus olhos. – Eu já amo esse bebê. O nosso bebê. E eu... eu sinto como se... como se precisasse tanto dele como de oxigênio. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não vou fazer isso. E se você não quer ser o pai do nosso filho, David, não precisa.

Eu comecei a me levantar. Parecia que tinha um nó na minha garganta, e as lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto livremente, tanto de tristeza como de raiva. Como ele pode pensar que eu daria o meu pequeno David pra dois estranhos?

Eu estava com tanta raiva que nem percebi quando ele me envolveu com seus braços, e tentou me fazer parar de colocar os sapatos.

- Hei – eu o ouvi sussurrar no meu ouvido – Sam. Olha, eu não quis dizer aquilo. Calma – Ele disse isso porque eu estava tentando me desvencilhar do aperto dele e correr o mais longe que eu pudesse. – Olha, eu só estava dando uma opção, se você não quer, tudo bem pra mim. Acho até que foi uma idéia ridícula...

Bom, vamos só dizer que isso me acamou um pouco. Eu parei de tentar fugir, e deixei minha cabeça cair no ombro dele, soluçando.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar. Ouviu? – Ele me apertou com mais força. – Então pára de dizer coisas absurdas assim.

- Eu quero ele – eu disse, num sussurro tão baixo que me preocupei que ele não tivesse ouvido. Mas ele respondeu.

- E eu quero vocês. Tudo vai ficar bem; vamos dar um jeito, ok?

- Como? – me virei pra ver o seu rosto.

- Bom, vamos começar com uma coisa de cada vez. Contar pra eles, primeiro. E depois a minha transferência. E ai-

- Sua transferência?

- Claro. Para uma universidade daqui. Não vou ficar longe de você. De jeito nenhum.

Ele sorriu e me beijou.

Bem nessa hora ouve uma batida na porta.

- David querido, você e Sam vão descer para o almoço? – A mãe dele apareceu, em um caro conjunto azul combinando. Já estávamos em ano de eleição, e ela e o pai de David estavam ás voltas com a campanha de reeleição. – Nós não podemos ficar, então se quiserem podem pedir algo para o cozinheiro. Samantha, você está bem? – Ela percebeu as lagrimas e os meus olhos vermelhos.

- Não, está tudo bem sim. – Limpei rapidamente o meu rosto.

- Bom, se precisarem de alguma coisa podem ligar para o meu celular. David tem o número, certo?

- Sim mãe.

- Ótimo então. – Ela hesitou por um instante, e fechou a porta.

- Ela está preocupada.

- Ela tem motivos para isso.

David não respondeu. Só deitou novamente na cama, me puxando sobre o peito dele.

- Nós vamos passar na sua casa hoje à noite.

- Já?

- É melhor falar de uma vez. Vamos realmente precisar deles.

- Certo. – voltei a apoiar minha cabeça no peito dele, fechando os olhos.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou. – Quer casar comigo?

- O que!?

- Você não pensou que eu nunca fosse pedir, não é? – Ele deu aquele sorriso que eu adoro. – Na verdade, eu já estava pensando nisso a um bom tempo. Estava esperando a sua formatura, mas... bom, é como dizem, quanto antes melhor.

Eu sorri de volta. – Eu também te amo, David.

- Vou aceitar isso como um sim.

CONTINUA...

**Comente, me de dicas, idéias, criticas, sugestões, estou aberta a tudo ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

- Hey Sharona!

- Oi David.

Ele piscou.

- Você está bem? – eu me virei para os quatro adultos que falavam alto na sala de jantar. Não tinha a menor idéia de como íamos fazer isso. Quer dizer, não é todo dia que você conta para os seus pais que eles vão ser avós.

Como se lesse minha mente, David passou pela porta aberta e me envolveu com os braços.

- Vai dar tudo certo, eu te prometo. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Bom, devo admitir que isso ajudou. Bastante. David nunca tinha me abraçado daquele jeito, com as minhas costas grudadas no peito dele. E eu estava me sentindo bem confortável ali, principalmente quando ele começou a subir as mãos pelos lados da minha blusa...

- Ugh. Porque voes não fazem isso em um local mais privado? – Rebecca entrou na cozinha, e imediatamente David e eu nos separamos. Acho que esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo mesmo...

- E porque você não vai terminar alguma bomba de hidrogênio ou a réplica do DNA lá no seu quarto, hein?

- Credo, não precisa ser tão grossa assim. Mas devem ser os seus hormônios. Sabe, os hormônios femininos aumentam quase o dobro quando a mulher está grávida. Isso acontece devido a HCG, que é secretado logo após a nidação do feto, e tem como principal função manter o corpo lúteo, de modo que as taxas de progesterona e estrogênio não diminuam e garantam a manutenção da gravidez e a ausência de uma nova ovulação.

Meu queixo caiu.

- Rebecca! – eu avancei sobre ela e tapei a sua boca com a minha mão, apertando o máximo que eu podia. – Se você contar isso pra alguém-

Ela puxou a minha mão com força pra baixo.

- O que você pensa que eu sou, algum tipo de idiota?

Eu senti algo gelado subindo pela minha espinha.

- Quem te contou isso? – eu não consegui falar a palavra 'grávida' – Foi a Lucy? Mas eu disse para ela não contar para ninguém...!

- Ei, a Lucy não me disse nada. Mas não foi difícil descobrir. Seus seios estão mais inchados, você parece que passa a maior parte do tempo dormindo, ou chorando, ou comendo, e o fato de que você parou de usar absorventes, é claro.

- Você... tem me... espionado? – eu murmurei, sentindo minha cabeça começar a rodar.

- Nem precisei. Meu quarto fica bem do lado do seu, e da pra ouvir bem o que você faz a noite toda. Principalmente porque você sempre me acorda quando vai assaltar a geladeira.

Era o único jeito. Eu não podia comer a quantidade que eu queria sem levantar suspeitas, então acordava lá pelas 3 da manhã e descia as escadas o mais silenciosamente que eu podia. E é claro que eu morria de sono o dia inteiro, isso quando eu não conseguia dormir de tanta fome. Parece que nunca é o bastante... Mas espera! Se até a Rebecca descobriu, será que...

Gelei.

- Crianças, o jantar. – eu ouvi minha mãe chamar da sala de jantar onde todos já estavam reunidos, menos a Lucy, que voltou para a faculdade.

Como eu não me mexi, David passou o braço pela minha cintura e começou a me levar pra a sala.

- É melhor deixarmos isso para outro dia. Você não parece nada bem.

- Não, não. Temos que fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, então é melhor acabar logo.

David assentiu e puxou a cadeira para mim.

- Eu me lembro de quando seu pai fazia essas coisas. Mas já faz tanto tempo... – Minha mãe disse.

- Ei, eu puxo a cadeira para você de vez em quando. – meu pai se defendeu. Pelo canto do olhou eu vi David se sentar do meu lado.

- A sim, muito de vez em quando – ela replicou, e todos riram. Menos eu e David.

Minha mãe percebeu. – Você está bem querida? Parece um pouco pálida.

Por baixo da mesa ele segurou a minha mão. Eu respirei fundo.

- Mãe, pai. Eu tenho que contar uma coisa.

- Pois então diga querida.

Eu abri minha boca, mas antes de conseguir formular o que eu diria, David me cortou:

- Sam e eu vamos nos casar.

Depois de alguns segundos de silencio em que todos olharam para nós, a minha mãe e a do David explodiram em gritinhos de alegria. Meu pai tentou acalmá-las.

- Mas vocês ainda são jovens demais para pensarem em algo tão importante assim. Sam ainda nem foi para a faculdade... Vocês ainda têm muita coisa pela frente.

- Sim, sim. Não é necessária tanta pressa. – O pai do David concordou.

- Pai – David começou, bem devagar – eu amo a Samantha. E ela também me ama. Eu já penso em me casar com ela há muito tempo – então ele deu um daqueles sorrisos secretos dele – Eu sei que nunca vou amar mais ninguém assim. – Ele se virou para mim. – Sam, é com você que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida. – E algo gelado deslizou pelo meu dedo.

Eu levantei a mão e vi um anel prata, com uma pedra branca brilhante no topo. Não podia ser um diamante, ou podia?

Meu queixo caiu ainda mais.

- David...

- A não, você já aceitou, lembra? A menos que tenha mudado de ide-

Mas eu tapei a boa dele com a minha.

- Por favor, outra vez? desse jeito a enjoada vou ser eu – Rebecca reclamou. E eu lembrei que ainda tinha um assunto pendente.

Afastei-me dele lentamente.

- Ainda tem... uma coisa – minha garganta ficou subitamente seca.

- É claro, querida. Ainda precisamos planejar todo o casamento, o vestido, a lista de convidados – ela se virou para o Presidente e a Primeira Dama. – Acredito que vocês têm muitas pessoas importantes para convidar-

- Mãe!

Ela voltou-se para mim, assustada com o meu tom nada leve.

Eu engoli em seco. "Fala de uma vez"

Abaixei o olhar, porém mantive a minha voz alta o bastante para todos ouvirem.

- Eu to grávida.

Nada.

Nenhum um som ou ruído.

E assim permaneceu até que eu fiquei com medo de ter falado baixo de mais. Eu levantei minha cabeça bem a tempo de ver minha mãe se levantando da cadeira, me fuzilando com o olhar. Ela apontou um dedo pra mim.

- O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA?!

E do mesmo jeito que tudo fiou quieto, tudo explodiu.

Eu vi a mãe do David levantar, seguida pelo marido e o meu pai. Todos começaram a gritar juntos, até que David levantou-se também. O barulho estava insuportável. Levantei os olhos e vi o pai do meu filho gritando a plenos pulmões para o próprio pai, que estava mais nervoso do que eu jamais tinha visto.

Eu tentei entender o que eles diziam, e quem dizia o que, mas não consegui. Tentei me levantar, mas me senti zonza, e todos aqueles gritos viraram um zumbido na minha cabeça. Até que tudo que eu pude ver foi escuridão.

Quando acordei, estava no sofá da minha casa. David estava sobre mim com a mão no meu rosto.

- Sam! Sam, você pode me ouvir? Sam?!

Eu tentei me levantar, mas minha cabeça rodou de novo e eu a segurei, tentando inutilmente fazer tudo parar de girar.

- Calma. Pronto. – David passou o braço pelas minhas costas me sustentado.

- O que... – eu engoli – o que aconteceu.

- Nada – Rebecca respondeu – você só desmaiou. Desmaios são normalmente causados pela baixa de açúcar no sangue, o que é bastante comum no início da gravidez.

- Rebecca, cala a boca! – falaram meus pais em uníssimo.

- Não – disse David, numa voz bem controlada, apoiando delicadamente a minha cabeça em seu ombro. – Vocês parem. Todos vocês. Não viram o que acabaram de fazer? Ela podia ter se machucado, ou até perdido o bebê!

- David – a mãe dele começou.

- Não mãe. É o meu filho, seu neto. Eu não me importo com a campanha. A minha família é mais importante. – Eu olhei para ele assustada quando ele disse _a minha família_, mas não posso negar que eu gostei de como aquilo soou.

- Eu já disse que cometemos um erro, devíamos ter sido mais cautelosos. Usado outros métodos anticoncepcionais, mas não usamos ok? Aconteceu. E agora de jeito nenhum eu vou abrir mão disso. Vocês podem fazer o que quiserem; fingir que eu morri, nunca mais falarem comigo, ou o que seja, mas eu não vou ficar longe da Sam. Nós vamos dar um jeito.

**Agora eles ja sabem!! e o que será que vem agora?**

**Não esqueçam de me deixar um Review, ok?**

**Bjinhos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**2**

As 10 principais razões do por que eu tenho certeza de que vai ser menino:

10. Por que eu tenho sonhado toda noite com um menininho, de olhos verdes e cabelos negros, uma pequena miniatura do pai.

9. A minha barriga está pontuda. Isso significa que será menino. Bom, minha barriga ainda não está tão grande assim, só estou com 5 meses e meio, mas já da pra ver uma pontinha...

8. Catherine me mostrou um site que através do mês da consepção e da minha idade, dá pra saber o sexo do bebê, e adivinhem: MENINO.

7. Se a mãe tem mais desejos de comer coisas salgadas, é por que será menino. E depois daquela torta de bacalhau... meu Deus, bacalhau?! Eu odeio peixe! E mesmo assim foi a melhor coisa que eu já provei... David morreu de rir, isso porque eu o fiz acordar à 2 da manhã e ir até o mercado do outro lado da cidade, o único que fica aberto 24 horas e me trazer bacalhau, que uma Theresa de mau humor preparou pra mim...

Realmente, esses desejos são de matar!

6. David não deixou que a média dissesse o sexo do bebê, ele quer uma surpresa. Mas eu posso jurar que vi um sorrisinho nela quando mencionei que eu queria um menino...

5. Por que eu até já escolhi o nome. Como eu sei que ele nunca vai deixar, não vai ser David, mas um bem parecido: Matthew. Tudo bem, não é parecido, mas é meu segundo nome favorito. Meu "presente de Deus".

4. Por mias incrível que pareça, depois do choque inicial a 3 meses, meus pais já não estão tão bravos assim. Vão até fazer o quarto do bebê no antigo quarto da Lucy. Mamãe encomendou tinta amarela para as paredes, mas veio azul por engano. Acreditam nisso? É o destino...

3. Tudo mundo diz que vai ser menino, pela minha barriga. Inclusive meus avôs, que vieram na semana passada para "verem pessoalmente"

2. David quer uma menina, mas todo muno sabe que é o desejo da mãe que conta.

E a razão número um do por que eu tenho certeza de que vai ser menino:

Eu sinto isso. Deve ser algum tipo de instinto materno, sei la. Eu só sei que vai ser menino. Meu pequeno Matthew David.

* * *

**Que começe a segunda parte! os problemas da Samantha Madison só estão começando...**

**Não esquecam de me deixar Reviews, ok? ele insentivam muito a continuar a história**

_Matthew – Origem bíblica, significa "oferta ou presente de Deus"_


	7. Chapter 7

Não, não estava tão grande assim. Ainda.

Eu puxei a blusa mais para cima e fiquei de lado na frente do espelho. Meu reflexo estava como sempre: os mesmos cabelos cor de cobre embaraçados; as sardas, que vinham de brinde para os ruivos como eu, e ah, é claro, o poder de corar facilmente.

Ainda mais agora, que todo muno pode dar uma de 'Eu sei o que você fez no verão passado'.

Meus olhos caíram para a minha barriga, arredondada. Mas essa não foi a única parte do meu corpo que mudou; meus seios estavam maiores e mais duros também. Até David já notou isso. Cansei de pegá-lo secando os meus seios.

- Hei, Sharona. – ele entrou no meu quarto e jogou a mochila no chão. Depois ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, colocando as mãos na minha barriga. – Caramba, você ta crescendo rápido. – Ele me beijou bem acima do umbigo e se levantou.

- Hei – David me puxou para os braços dele.

- Oi David. – eu o abracei de volta, me aconchegando em seus braços quentes. – Muito dever de casa?

- Não – ele riu. – Só um trabalho para segunda. Mas eu reservei o final de semana todo para você. – Ele completou sussurrando no meu ouvido. E sem que eu percebesse começou a me balançar de um lado para o outro, calmamente.

- David – Rebecca entrou correndo no meu quarto. – Carol, digo, mamãe mandou perguntar se você vai jantar aqui de novo.

- Acho que sim.

Ela deve ter visto meu olhar, porque saiu na mesma hora.

David riu de novo. Eu olhei para ele, que estava com aquele sorriso, meu sorriso.

- Você podia matar alguém assim, sabia?

- Há há. – Mas não consegui deixar de sorrir.

Ele me puxou para a cama e me fez deitar sobre o peito dele.

Aquela regra sobre nada de garotos no quarto? Bom, eles não tiveram muita escolha, afinal, eu já estava grávida mesmo.

- No que está pensando? – David me perguntou depois de algum tempo – Nervosa com o casamento?

- David – Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu levantei minha cabeça do peito dele. – Você sabe muito bem que eu não quero me casar com essa barriga.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Ele respondeu. Seus olhos verdes me deixaram meio sem ar. – Mas você ficaria linda de branco.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Ah, quase me esqueci. – Ele se sentou, me levando junto. David se esticou até a mochila, e tirou algo de lá. – Eu sei que é um pouco velho, mas como você ainda não tinha... e eu sei que ela é a sua favorita...

E ele me entregou um pequeno embrulho. Pelo formato dava para perceber que era um cd. Eu abri, e me deparei com o _The Sweet Escape__, _último cd da Gwen Stefani.

- Como você sabia que eu queria esse cd? – Ele tinha as músicas que eu mais gostava, incluindo _"__4 in the Morning__", _música que ela escreveu quando estava grávida do seu segundo filho, Zuma Nesta Rock Rossdale. Incrível, ele nasceu quase na mesma época em que eu engravidei...

- É, eu sei que prometemos guardar dinheiro para quando o bebê nascesse, mas eu gosto de ter ver feliz.

Eu sorri e me levantei de um pulo. Fui direto colocar o cd pra tocar no meu velho som.

Logo a voz da Gwen já ecoava por todo o quarto, cantando a '4 in the morning'

_Wakin up to find another day  
(Levantando para encontrar outro dia)_

_The moon got lost again last night  
(A lua se perdeu novamente noite passada)_

_But now the sun has finally had its say  
(Mas agora o sol tem finalmente dito isso)_

_I guess I feel alright  
(Eu acho que me sinto bem)_

_.  
_

_But it hurts when I think, we let it sink in  
It's all over me_

_(Mas isso machuca quando eu penso, quando eu deixo isso afogar dentro de tudo sobre mim.)_

_I know you're here, in the dark  
(Estou deitada aqui, no escuro.)_

_I'm watchin you sleep, it hurts a lot  
(Eu estou te assistindo dormir, isso machuca muito.)_

_.  
_

_And all I know is you've got to give me everything  
(E tudo o que eu sei é que você tem que me dar tudo)_

_nothing less 'cause, you know I'd give you all of me  
(E nada menos porque você sabe que eu te dou tudo de mim)_

_.  
_

_I'd give you everything that I am  
(Eu te dou tudo o que eu sou)_

_I'm handin over everything that I've got  
(Eu tenho em minhas mãos tudo o que eu tenho conquistado)_

_Cause I wanna have a really true love  
(Porque eu quero ter um amor real e verdadeiro)_

_Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up  
(Que nunca tenha que ir e te largar)_

_Stay up till four in the morning and the tears are pouring  
(Fico acordada até as 4 da manhã e as lágrimas estão rolando)_

_And I wanna make it worth the fight  
(E eu quero fazer isso valer a batalha)_

_What have we been doing for all this time  
(O que nós estivemos fazendo por todo esse tempo)_

_Baby if you're gonna do it come and do it right_

_(Baby se nós vamos fazê-lo venha e faça isso certo)_

É, ela tinha razão. Meu maior medo era perdê-lo. Que toda a nossa batalha não valesse a pena. Que no final, ele encontrasse outra, ou que parasse de me amar...

David deve ter percebido meu medo, porque entrelaçou sua mão na minha e se inclinou no meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo, Sharona. E sempre vou te amar.

_Oh please, you know what I need  
(Oh por favor, você sabe do que eu preciso)_

_Save all your lovin for me  
(Guarde todo o seu amor para mim)_

_We can't escape the love  
(Nós não podemos escapar do amor)_

_Give me everything that you have_

_(Dê-me tudo o que você tem)_

Ele tinha me puxado de volta para a cama, entre suas pernas. Depois ele se inclinou mais, como se quisesse falar com a minha barriga.

- Eu não vou deixar acontecer com você. Eu prometo que você sempre vai ser prioridade na minha vida.

- Do que você está falando? – Eu perguntei quando ele apoiou a cabeça no vão entre meu pescoço e meu ombro. Mas eu podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo.

- Meu pai é o presidente, Sam. E a minha mãe a primeira dama. E antes disso ele foi senador de Washington. Quanto tempo você acha que eles tinham para mim? Para os meus jogos de baseball, natação, aulas de pintura... – Ele suspirou contra o meu pescoço.

- Sinto muito. – Eu murmurei.

- Tudo bem. – Depois ele voltou a acariciar a minha barriga. – Mas é melhor alimentarmos essa menina logo, antes que ela fique de mal humor.

- Eu já disse, vai ser menino. – Dessa vez eu fui firme, mesmo ele sorrindo daquele jeito.

* * *

**Oi! desculpem a demora, mas eu tava sem inspiração; e eu sei q essa não é uma songfic, mas a Batulizah me deu a ideia de colocar a Gwen, e saiu isso.**

**Espero q estejam gostando da fic, e deixem muitos reviews! estou pensando em colocar lemons no próximo cap, então digam o q acham...**

**bjs!!**


End file.
